WO 2013/018928 discloses a pyridine compound such as 2-(3-ethylsulfonyl-5-pentafluoroethylpyridin-2-yl)-3-methyl-6-trifluoromethyl-3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine represented by the following formula:
wherein
A10 represents —NR27—, an oxygen atom, or a sulfur atom,
A20 represents a nitrogen atom or ═CR28—,
A30 represents a nitrogen atom or ═CR29—,
R21 represents a chain hydrocarbon group with one to six carbons which may optionally have substituent(s) or an alicyclic hydrocarbon group with three to six carbons which may optionally have substituent(s),
R22, R23, and R24 represent each independently a chain hydrocarbon group with one to six carbons which may optionally have substituent(s), a phenyl group which may optionally have substituent(s), a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group which may optionally have substituent(s), —OR30, —S(O)mR30, —S(O)2NR30R40, —NR30R40, —NR30CO2R40, —NR30C(O)R40, —CO2R30, —C(O)R30, —C(O)NR30R40, —SF5, a cyano group, a nitro group, a halogen atom, or a hydrogen atom,
R25 and R26 represent each independently a chain hydrocarbon group with one to six carbons which may optionally have substituent(s), a phenyl group which may optionally have substituent(s), a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group which may optionally have substituent(s), —OR30, —S(O)mR30, —S(O)2NR30R40, —NR30R40, —NR30CO2R40, —NR30C(O)R40, —CO2R30, —C(O) R30, —C(O) NR30R40, —SF5, a cyano group, a nitro group, a halogen atom, or a hydrogen atom, provided that both R25 and R26 are not a hydrogen atom,
m is an integer of 0-2,
n is an integer of 0-2,
R30 and R40 represent each independently a chain hydrocarbon group with one to six carbons which may optionally have substituent(s), a phenyl group which may optionally have substituent(s), or a hydrogen atom,
R27 represents a chain hydrocarbon group with one to six carbons which may optionally have substituent(s), —CO2R30, —C(O)R30, an alicyclic hydrocarbon group with three to six carbons which may optionally have substituent(s), or a hydrogen atom, and
R28 and R29 represent each independently a chain hydrocarbon group with one to six carbons which may optionally have halogen atom(s), —OR30, —S(O)mR30, —NR30R40, —CO2R30, —C(O) R3, a cyano group, a nitro group, a halogen atom, or a hydrogen atom,
which is useful as an insecticide.
WO 2013/018928 discloses a process for preparing 2-(3-ethylsulfonyl-5-pentafluoroethylpyridin-2-yl)-3-methyl-6-trifluoromethyl-3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine, which comprises oxidizing 2-(3-ethylsulfanyl-5-pentafluoroethylpyridin-2-yl)-3-methyl-6-trifluoromethyl-3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine with m-chloroperoxybenzoic acid.